


Mommy's Home

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 4am drabbles, Cats, M/M, commoners au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I got bored and cuddly and wanted to write a fanfiction where Tamaki is smothering a cat with too many cuddles and Kyoya does his Kyoya thing and they're both being cute. It's 4am.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 85





	Mommy's Home

Kyoya had gotten back from a day hard at work. He had been too tired from a long day, personal responsibilities and finance and management. Workplace emails, graphs. It got easier from when he was in high school, but definitely not existentially. The fluorescents above him in a so-called “open office plan” were just torture to the reality surrounding him, others who couldn’t relate. Pure aesthetic ugliness, like the lady named Renge next to him who was sweet enough but wore heinous sweaters which fit even worse than they assaulted the eyes.

He knew it was the best he would get, but he knew it lacked something… interest. He was always bored, even though all he’d wanted in life was boring. He imagined if he were richer, maybe the sterilization would be classier. He would have liked to be the kind of guy to collect tea sets or drink champagne at parties. But he was here, at the door of his apartment, at night, after another long ten hours.

His shoes slid themselves off at the door, into the softly lit corridor of the dark apartment. It was calming, for him, to slowly pace into the front room after an office day. The kitchen was separated by an island, which Tamaki Suoh occupied with his laptop and other strange amenities. Fiddling toys, mostly. From where Kyoya stood, his profile was beautiful. Its sharp features glowed in the blue light of his coursework, but never wavered in the seconds he stood watching. There was a cat in Tamaki’s lap, a cat with black fur and an orange-white spotted face. When it heard the footsteps from the hallway, it immediately awoke.

Then, the cat grabbed onto the front of his collared shirt with its claws, abruptly and painfully.

“Ow ow ow ow! Haruhi, Haruhiiii---!” Tamaki attempted to pry the cat off of him, but it only gripped harder as it mewled loudly in his face. He’d definitely picked quite the cat to take in.

Kyoya watched for a moment, amused. He quietly stepped behind Tamaki and spoke into his ear, giving the man goosebumps: “So you’ve decided to name it after Haruhi, huh?”

Tamaki almost fell over in his chair in pure surprise, forcing the cat to hang on tighter. “K-Kyoya-?! I called at least three times, you should tell me when you stay late.” His face put on a mask of mock sadness, sniffles and all. “I get so  _ worried _ about you working so much my darling!”

“... _ darling? _ ” Kyoya gave Tamaki a glance. This language was expected from him, even just a close friend; after all, he was a little melodramatic, but maybe he could try… “Well, Mommy’s home now. Sorry I kept you waiting,  _ dear _ .”

Tamaki froze for just a moment.  _ Mommy? _ While he may have fantasized about that, he never thought it’d actually come out of Kyoya’s mouth. He’d usually said it as a joke, and to think it had even caught on was troubling. Enough of that short-circuiting, though, he was trying to stay sharp after a long night. “Little Haruhi missed you, too, didn’t you baby?” He removed the cat from his chest, finally, and held it up in the air (slightly distraught). “ _ Didn’t youuuuuu? _ ”

The cat returned to him the most blasé expression it possibly could have. Just like its namesake.

“Here, hold her, Kyoya, spend time with your child!” Tamaki dangled the cat helplessly in the air, as it clearly felt the pressure on its stomach and underarms from his iron grip. Kyoya had no choice but to grasp it and stare at its helpless face. It stared back. He held it in silence, maneuvering it into the crook of his elbow like a baby. Haruhi the cat slowly gave in to his awkward affection, allowing him to pet it before he put it down on the wooden floors. It crept under Tamaki’s stool.

“I don’t think Haruhi likes to be smothered as much as you do to her,” Kyoya noted, as she circled around the leg of the stool. Haruhi meowed in agreement.

Tamaki turned away from his work. “Yeah, but where else am I supposed to divert my endless love and affection?” He pouted. “I’m not going to just sit here and bottle it all up until I take it out on a $60 dakimakura I ordered from the internet.”

Kyoya cleared his throat and began, “I don’t think I needed to know that,” he paused to push his glasses up his nose, “and it definitely wouldn’t be good for our budget if you went and created unnecessary expenses, either.”

“Mmm… okay mommy.”


End file.
